


Demon's Heart

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fluff, Hell, Hisoka is a foster father, Hugs, Kidnapping, Kisses, M/M, Permanent Injury, Rescue, Run Away, child abuse mention, killua isn't really adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and gon are runnin away from their foster parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my poor writing style

Demons existed everywhere, it was a fact, but not one Gon and Killua cared about. Most people feared the demons, but they were different. To the boys, humans were more terrifying than any demon. At least the demons were straightforward and honest, unlike humans. Both Gon and Killua had grown up with the worse possible conditions, and even worse parents. They knew the true nature of people and it horrified them.

"If you keep hanging out with the demons, you will end up in hell with them." a young blond warned them as they passed. Killua turned and stuck his tongue out childishly, hearing Gon giggle.  
"That's none of your business! C'mon, Gon!" the silver haired boy took Gon's hand and started pulling him through the maze of alleys and abandoned buildings. Even in this broken, grey world he couldn't help but be happy that he had Gon next to him. Always smiling, always cheerful... even while running.

"Killua? Where are we going?" Gon asked breathlessly, as they stopped in front of an old shop that had been partially destroyed. Killua didn't answer and just looked around for a new place to sleep for tonight. They couldn't stay in one place too long... They HAD to keep moving. Especially now that they had been seen. Being seen meant that THEY had a witness. He had to get Gon as far away as possible, he HAD to protect him! "KILLUA!" he jumped out of his thoughts and turned towards the other boy. Blue eyes met with concerned hazel eyes and Gon's warm hand touched his cheek. "Are you okay? You haven't been listening to me... Are you sick?"

Killua immediately felt guilty. Gon didn't know that they had been running, he didn't know that they had been hiding for years now, and Killua refused to tell him. Now, NOW, Gon was happy, cheerfully following him everywhere, trusting him completely. How could he change that? The heavy feeling in his chest grew as Gon continued to look at him, worry still evident in his eyes. "Sorry, Gon... I was just thinking. I'm fine." he leaned into the warm hand on his cheek and took a deep breath. Yeah, he wasn't going to tell him, he couldn't. He couldn't place a burden like this on Gon. Two long years they had been running. Just a few more and they could finally settle down, no more running, no more hiding...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There are going to be more chapters, I promise. This one is suppose to be short, but they will longer.   
> Also, it'll take me a little longer than i like this week, so this chapter will be two weeks.... But I promise I'll get the others done in a week tops.


End file.
